Mission report September 22, 1990
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: This story is about the everyday life of the Avangers and a few more that joined them. Meet Alex, T'Challa's sister and Elena, Bucky's wife and Steve's sister. Join the daily life of the Avengers with mission and surprising adventures. From everyday missions to parties, to HYDRA and even more. Tony/oc, Bucky/oc. Story on wattpad: plien1009 Warning, M rated for a reason.


Intro

Alex

Hey... my name is Alex Udaku or as most people call me, Lioness and I'm the adoptive sister of BlackPanter his real name is T'Challa Udaku as most of you would know. There is no secret there cause I'm not as tan as he is. I have blond hair and grey eyes and I'm 5,5 feet. I also fight as my brother.

I have a vibranium suit and it is similar to that of my brother only it's beige, the same color as a lioness. I'm a skilled hunter, tracker, inventor, trained acrobat, martial artist and gymnast superhuman senses Enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, healing and reflexes genius-level intellect.

I wield all types of fighting skills there are. I had a good teacher. The reason they start calling me lioness was because my adoptive parents found me in the jungle. Some bastard left me there. And i had blond hair and well that's the reason. I may come off a bit rude and distant but it's like a defense mechanism. Cause nothing can hurt you more than a person you love.

I'm outgoing and fun. I have a big heart if i choose to show it. And well i don't know what more to tell you guy's. I'll let Elena tell something about herself cause she can just rambles on about stuff.

Elena

Hey! I don't talk that much!

Anyways….Hi my name is Elena, I'm the younger sister of Steve Rodgers. Yes, I'm Captain America's sister. My name was Elena Eve Rodgers but I got married and it turned into Elena Eve Barnes, I married my brother's best friend James Buchanan Barnes. We were great friends when we were children and later on it turned into something more.

Unlike my brother I don't have blond hair, I have red hair that I got from our mother and I 5.6 feet. Our mother is from Ireland and she has red hair while our father is an American and has blond hair. But we both got our father's blue eyes.

Before the war I did gymnastics and ballet. I was very good at it and after Steve got the super soldier serum injected I went with him to perform on his shows and in his movies. After people heard about me they started to call me Miss Liberty and I helped my brother is his shows, movies and when he had to speak in front of soldiers that fought for our country every day.

Back then I used to write Bucky letters but after a while he stopped writing, I was very worried and after a particular show I heard that Bucky and his regiment were captured. I feared the worst and Steve went to get him back, and that he did. I was so happy when I saw James, I ran to him and threw myself at him almost making him fall backwards.

After this they went on more missions, Steve, Bucky and the Howling Commando's. I worried every time and after a while I got the know all the Commando's. They would always wolf whistle when Bucky gave me a kiss goodbye before they left for a mission. After that I would sometime's meet Peggy, my brother seems to like her and I think he finally found someone to love.

They never came back from their last mission…..

I was at home when James fell of the train and Steve flew the Plane into the freezing ocean, I never saw Peggy at my door trying to tell me that my husband probably died falling off a train and then my brother probably also died saving the country by flying the airplane into the freezing water.

When it all happened some agents broke into my apartment and took me away, I later saw that they were HYDRA. They locked me up for a few days, beat me, let me starve and did things no woman should ever experience…..

After a few weeks they came and showed me an article that said that my husband and brother died. This broke me and they wiped my memory.

After all of this they started to train me and I became the 2nd winter soldier. They had a first one but in the beginning I didn't know who he was, we would both always wear masks when we saw each other. They did this I we would never recognize each other.

I have killed people, this thought used to make me feel sick but now it comes so natural. Sometimes I would catch Steve and Bucky giving me sad looks. I will never forgive myself for what I did and Steve tells me that me and Bucky were brain washed and we didn't have a choice but it will never take away the guilt.

But now we don't live in the 40's anymore, we live in the year 2016. It's so strange to go from the 40's to 2016.

Anyways, I'm going to let you read the story now. I hope you enjoy it.

Alex "See, I told you she talks like there is no end…."

Elena "Alex! That's not nice to say!"

Alex "Whatever…."

Elena "Anyways, enjoy" ^^

Elena pov.

It's been 6 months since SHIELD got compromised. After the fight I found Bucky pulling Steve out of the water, he turned to me and we both left the scene. We were hiding from HYDRA for a few months and eventually decided to go and find Steve. I got a very large part of my memories back and me and Bucky started to become ourselves again.

We might never be 100% ourselves again but we will get close to it. After I got more and more of my memories back the nightmares started to appear. It caused me almost never sleep but after a while I saw that Bucky couldn't sleep either. Sometimes I would spend the night with him and we could both sleep and now we both share a room together. We're married so I surprised me that they didn't let us have our own room sooner but It makes sense, they didn't want us to go back into winter soldiers mode and kill them all while they slept but it was better for us both because we got sleep and the episode's didn't occur as much anymore.

Today was one of those day's where I remembered that child, the child who's parent's I killed for a mission and left with some kid in the jungle. I still feel horrible about it and I keep thinking of the child. Should I have killed her too? Maybe she could have been better off dead? No, that I no was for a child to die and she should have had a better life. But I have killed children before, hy is she so special? Because I left her in the arms of another child, I made him think that he found her but I set her there. How is she now? Is she safe? Is she alive? Did I send her to her death? Did the kid eventually leave her to die in the jungle?

All these questions went through my head and I had no answer.

"Elena." I looked at the door of mine and Bucky's room to see him there looking at me worried. "Don't think about it." He said and came over to me and sat down beside me. I looked into his blue eyes, he didn't look like the winter soldier anymore, he cut his hair and now he looks more like James Buchanan Barnes.

"I don't know if I did the right thing….."I said and leaned my head onto his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my side while his head leaned onto mine.

"You let het live, it's better than killing her." He said and I sighed closing my eyes.

"Everything could have happened to her, she could be dead, living a life as slave, she should be 25 now! She should be living the life of a young adult and, and…." Bucky the hugged me and I got silent.

"It's in the past, we both have regrets and blame ourselves but we can't do anything about it anymore. All I can say is that maybe one day you will find her and find out what happened and you will know. But until then….don't think about it too much, don't destroy yourself." He said and I nodded, he was right.

If I keep thinking like this I will destroy myself and I will never know what happened to her…

"Let's go and get something to eat." Bucky said and my stomach began to grumble making him chuckle and me blush of embarrassment.

"I didn't have any breakfast…." I murmured and he nodded.

"That's why I came to get you." He said and smiled and at that moment I was so happy to have him. We both got up and went to the door to go to the kitchen. It was a few stores higher in the Stark Tower. Tony, Howard's son gave us our own floor in the Stark Tower, it was very kind of him.

We walked over to the elevator and got in going to the 27th floor, the elevator 'dinged' and we got out walking to the kitchen holding hands. We entered the living room and saw Natasha and Clint playing Battleship, Clint was losing and Natasha was winning with a big smile.

"I don't get is, you never miss a target but you can never win against me in Battleship!" he said with a laugh and destroyed another of his ships.

"Shut up!" Clint grumbled and missed another of her ships making Natasha laugh.

Me and Bucky went to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast, apparently Bucky didn't have breakfast either because he didn't want to eat without me. Always the gentleman. As we ate Sam and Steve walked into the living room with a file and an annoyed Tony behind them.

"Guy's, we have another mission, but seriously it's too easy…one man job." Said Sam while holding the file.

"The target is a man called Patrick Danes and he sells illegal tiger hides all the way out of Wakanda." Sam said and looked at all of us.

"So, who's gonna get the guy?" Clint said while leaning backwards into the couch he sat in and put his crossed feet onto the table and his hands behind his head while looking at all of them.

"Tony, I think it's your turn this time." Steve said while looking at Tony while Sam, Clint and Natasha glanced at each other with knowing looks. Me and Bucky just sat eating, they didn't even see us, I bet.

"But i…." Tony started and got interrupted.

"That sounds like a good idea" I said and made some of them jump, they looked at me and Bucky as if we were ghosts.

"All you did the past few days is sit in your office watching cat video's on Yuutuubee." I said and frowned, it didn't sound right….

"How do you know that?" he asked me and I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Who do you think brings you the food?" I asked and he looked slightly surprised.

"I thought that was Pepper…" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're avoiding the mission now, so it would be a smart idea for you to a mission once in a while." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"And why can't you do it?" he asked and I gulped a piece of omelet down.

"Because we" I said mentioning to me and Bucky" are not cleared yet, so we won't eb able to go on a mission." I said and he turned around.

"We did the last one." Natasha said gesturing to her and Clint who just nodded trying to see where she put her ships but got a hit to the shoulder from Natasha. He grumbled rubbing his shoulder and glaring to the side.

"We just came back from a mission." Sam said gesturing to himself and Steve.

"And don't think you can get Wanda or Vision to do it, they got a few free days, so just do the mission." Steve said and Tony looked betrayed but nobody fell for it and he sighed and held his hand out.

"Fine, give me the file and I'll get the bastard!" Tony said and I grinned while chewing my omelet and we saw his grab the file and walk away brooding.

"Finally he does something around here." Steve said.

"He does a lot around here but never mission related." Sam said and Steve nodded.

"I win again!" We all turned to see Natasha smirking and Clint glaring at the battle ship field.

"How do you do that?" he asked and she smirked leaning back into the couch.

"I'm one of the world's best assassins, I can do a lot more than just kill." She said and is smiled at her.

"We all know you're awesome Natasha." I said and she smiled to me.

"And this is why you're my favorite person." She said and I laughed at Clint's betrayed face.

"But! I thought I was your favorite person!" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're my favorite male person and she's my favorite female person." She said and he seemed to be satisfied by that answer.

"Elena, how do you feel today?" I watched Steve as he got closer, me and Bucky finished eating and began to wash the dishes, I washed them and he dry's them.

"Good." I said and he seems a little sad, of course I'm not the Elena he used to know. Too much happened and I never will be. But it seems that it's still hard for him to accept that his sister is an ec HYDRA assassin, another winter soldier. I think he feels bad about what happened to me and it breaks my heart slightly.

"I may not be the Elena you used to know…" I said and he looked at me "But we will get there." I said and he smiled at me. His eyes then shifted to Bucky and he looked very happy that we were here.

"So, how was that date with Sharon?" I asked and I saw him blush slightly "That good?" I asked and he blinked at me.

"Well…um, i-it, it went great, um…" he said and Natasha was at our side instantly.

"So, did you kiss?" she asked and he blushed making us grin.

"He did!" I said and he blushed even more while Natasha and I high fived. She taught me that whenever she holds her hand up that I should to the same and slap her hand. It's called a high five and she said it looks 'cool'.

"Hey!" we all looked at Clint who was glaring at the Battleships board and then looked at Natasha "You didn't even put any ships onto the board!" he said and glared at Natasha.

"Whoops," she said and glanced at all of au "gotta go!" she said and ran off while Clint ran after her making us all laugh at the two.


End file.
